Quand un vieux souvenir refait suface
by jeremie1020
Summary: Cette fic se place environ 20 ans après Poudlard. Ron et Hermione se sont mariés et ont eu une fille. Mais quand de vieux souvenirs refont surface...
1. Comment allezvous, mes amis ?

note de l'auteur : voici ma toute première fic que j'écris, alors soyez indulgent et laissez-moi quelques reviews, que je sache comment je m'en sort.  
>il y aura 5 chapitres. Je l'ai publierai assez vite.<br>je m'excuse d'avance envers tous les fan de Ron-Hermione.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowlings.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Comment allez-vous, mes amis ?<p>

Harry descendit du Poudlard Express sur la voie 9 3/4, passa le chemin qui lui permettait de revenir à la gare, et sortit dans la rue. Il était heureux de revenir à Londres. Ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il avait quitté cette ville, mais il avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à cause des cours qu'il donnait à Poudlard, mais trouvait toujours quelques jours à passer avec ses amis. Il se balada un moment en ville. La vie et l'énergie de la capitale anglaise contrastait très bien avec le calme et l'isolement de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il se retrouva devant un imposant bâtiment. Une terrasse se trouvait devant la bâtisse, qui pouvait accueillir à vue de nez cinquante personnes. Une grande baie vitrée dévoilait l'intérieur de l'édifice, un restaurant joliment décoré, avec des tableaux de paysages accrochés aux murs. Au dessus de la baie vitrée se trouvait une enseigne où il était écrit en grosses lettres bleu : _**La magie culinaire **__; hôtel, restaurent, bar._ Harry entra et alla en direction du bar, derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et flamboyante.

- Salut, Ginny, dit-il en se penchant au dessus du comptoir pour embrasser son amie.

- Salut, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore là ?

- Non, mais ils ne devrait pas tarder.

Il parlèrent tout les deux pendant quelques minutes, en attendant que leurs compères arrivent.

Harry et Ginny avaient eu une brève histoire d'amour tout les deux. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble alors qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Leur histoire n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais ils étaient heureux ensemble, au grand dam de beaucoup d'autres élèves qui cherchaient à tout prix à s'approprier l'un ou l'autre. Leur histoire avait prit fin peu avant la fin de la scolarité de Harry. Ils ne pourraient plus se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient voulut, et avaient décidé de s'arrêter là, de peur que leur relation ne tourne au vinaigre. Ils étaient tout de même resté de bons amis.

Harry avait rapidement abandonné sa formation d'Auror, il en avait plus qu'assez de se battre sans cesse, de risquer sa vie les trois quart du temps et de toujours devoir s'entraîner. Il a mis fin à sa formation quand le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'est libéré à Poudlard. Il avait ainsi beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à ses amis et faisait un travail qui lui plaisait.

Ginny, elle, avait brillamment réussi ses ASPIC à la fin de sa scolarité, Mais avait rapidement décider de ne pas commencer d'études ou de formations avancé, et avait acheté, avec l'aide de Harry, un vieux bâtiment qui devint ,en trois ans, un hôtel-restaurant qui n'avait plus à faire ses preuves.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent rapidement, et ils passèrent le repas ensemble, avec Ginny qui avait pris son après-midi. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures, puis sortirent pour aller cinéma, avant d'aller boire un verre chez Ron et Hermione.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés peu après Poudlard, quand Hermione avait appris quelle était enceinte. Elle a accouché d'une fille qu'ils appelèrent Léa, et avait tenu à ce que Harry soit son parrain. Il s'entendait très bien avec sa nièce, et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Parfois trop, avait dit un jour Ron. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il voulait sûrement lui éviter ce que lui-même avait vécu avec Sirius. Ils devaient fêter les 18 ans de leur fille une semaine plus tard. Harry avait prit une semaine de congé pour les aider à préparer la fête.

La petite troupe passa la journée ensemble. Ils appréciaient beaucoup de ce retrouver entres amis, de passer du bon temps tous ensemble. Quand Harry restait plus d'une journée en ville, ce qui était presque toujours le cas, il prenait une chambre chez Ginny. « il y aura toujours une chambre pour toi, Harry. Et pas la mienne » lui avait dit Ginny un jour, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire ses compères.

* * *

><p>N'ésitez pas à me laissez de review et à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Merci à tous.<p>

jeremie


	2. Ta fille a dixhuit ans

**Chapitre 2 : Ta fille a dix-huit ans**

Hermione sortit de la maison, folle de rage. Elle s'était encore disputé avec Ron. Cette fois-ci, ce fût à propos de l'anniversaire de leur fille. Ron trouait absurde de vouloir faire une aussi grosse surprise à leur fille pour ses 18 ans, elle qui préférerait sûrement aller faire la fête avec ses amis. Mais Hermione tenait à lui faire cette surprise, en disant que c'était important pour sa fille comme pour elle. Puis Ron avait répondu par une remarque déplacé qui avait blessé Hermione, elle est alors sortit en claquant la porte. Elle fonça directement vers le restaurant que tenait Ginny, qui se trouvait au milieu de Londres, à deux pas de l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Il faisait un peu froid en cette matinée de mars, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle arriva au restaurant en quelques minutes et alla droit au bar, ou se trouvait son amie. Quand la rouquine la vit venir, elle prépara immédiatement une pinte de bièreaubeurre.

- Salut Ginny.

- Laisse moi deviner : tu t'es encore disputé avec mon frère ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en attrapant le verre de bièreaubeurre que lui tendait son amie.

- C'est quoi, cette fois ? Demanda la jeune rousse.

Hermione avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Ginny et de se confier à elle quand ça n'allait pas, et elle arrivait toujours à lui redonner le sourire. Hermione lui avait dit un jour « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre à tout une enfance passé avec lui », ce à quoi elle avait répondu « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre a 20 ans passé avec lui », avant de se mettre toutes les deux à rire.

- Il trouve que j'en fais trop pour l'anniversaire de Léa, qu'elle préférerait sortir avec ses amis. Je lui ai dit que j'y tenais vraiment et que ça lui ferait plaisir, mais là il m'a dit que de toute façons, je perdais mon temps et que ce serait inutile. Alors j'ai claqué la porte et je suis venu ici.

- Quel imbécile ! Tu as bien fait de venir. Il y a des fois où il est invivable. C'est sa fille, tout de même ! Dit la rouquine.

Elle faillit ne pas comprendre la réponse d'Hermione, en partie car elle l'avait dit d'une voix cassé, presque inaudible, mais surtout à cause ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

* * *

><p>Ce sont des chapitres qui sont très courts, c'est pour ça que je les publie assez vite.<p>

je vous met au défi de savoir ce qu'a dit Hermione, même si je pense que c'est assez facile à deviner.

Jeremie


	3. Qu'astu dit, Hermione ?

Troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, c'est important pour moi.

pour répondre à Eliie Evans, Hermione ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est un mot qui lui a échappé. Elle est très préoccupé par cette histoire depuis quelques temps à cause des dix-huit ans de sa fille.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Qu'as-tu dit, Hermione ?<strong>

- Qu'as-tu dit, Hermione ?

- Rien, rien. Laisse tomber.

Non, il était hors de question qu'elle laisser tomber. Elle avait trop peur d'avoir compris juste, et si elle ne s'en assurait pas tout de suite, elle vivra avec une gigantesque interrogation sur la conscience.

- Qu'as-tu dit, Hermione ? Répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que son amie pouvait être horriblement têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Et pour la calmer, autant essayer de faire boire un âne qui n'a pas soif. Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre, et finit par dire, d'une voix où on sentait la gène et la honte :

- Léa n'est pas sa fille.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuse. Alors, elle avait bien entendu. Léa n'était pas la fille de Ron. Mais qui pouvait être le père, alors ? Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions : ça ne pouvait être que Harry. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

- Ron le sait ?

- bien sûr que non ! Il ne serait pas fichu de m'arracher les yeux en sachant ça.

- Et harry ?

- Non plus. Tu crois que j'ai déboulé un beau jour dans sa classe pour lui dire « Salut, Harry ! Tu sais, la fille que j'ai eu avec Ron ? Hé bien, c'est toi le père! »

Hermione avala sa bièreaubeurre d'une traite, avant de regarder son amie. Elle avait une mine déconfite, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante. Elle regarda un instant sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise, d'une voix apeurée :

- Ron !

Hermione fit volte-fasse pour faire face à son mari, prête à se faire massacrer, mais elle le vit disparaître dans un couloir. C'était le couloir qui menait à un escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux chambres.

- Harry ! Cria Hermione en se levant d'un bond pour se ruer dans la même direction que Ron.

Harry venait de finir de s'habiller. Il avait profiter de faire la grasse matinée, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cours. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur lui, l'écrasant contre le mur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, mais repris vite ses esprits, et vit une qu'une personne était entré en trombe dans la chambre, et le reconnut tout de suite.

- Ron ?

Ron se tourna face à lui, et Harry fut surpris en le voyant. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, une lueur presque meurtrière.

Ron se rua sur lui et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le nez. Harry ne s'y attendit pas et fut envoyé contre le mur, ou Ron lui mit encore un coup dans la mâchoire, avant de lui enserrer le cou. Harry ne put plus respirer. Il tenta de se libérer, mais les mains de son ami semblaient vouloir lui broyer les vertèbres. Il ne put rien faire. Il lutta en vain jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un crier « stupefix », et Ron tomba à terre. Mais il n'avait pas lâché Harry, qui s'écroula avec lui. Ron se mit rapidement à cheval sur Harry et lui enserra le coup encore plus fort. Harry commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Un deuxième stupefix vint frapper Ron et l'envoya deux mètres à côté de Harry, qui toussa difficilement avant de reprendre son souffle. Hermione vint s'agenouiller près de Harry, lui posa les mains sur les épaules et lui demanda :

- ça va, Harry ?

Elle remarqua que Harry avait lancé un regard inquiet derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit que Ron s'était levé et avait empoigné sa baguette, qu'il pointa vers eux.

- Expeliarmus !

Ron Valdingua vers l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur, avant de retomber à terre, inerte.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment le temps que Harry reprenne son souffle.

- Il a de la chance, dit calmement Ginny. Il a failli passer par la fenêtre.

Ses deux amis rirent de cette remarque, alors que Ron commençait à revenir à lui.

- Toi, commença-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

- Tait-toi, Ron. Et vient ici, dit fermement sa sœur. Hermione doit parler à Harry.

- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ginny l'attrapa par le col et le traîna hors de la chambre, comme un chien désobéissant, et ferma la porte en sortant. Hermione se releva et aida Harry à faire de même.

- Ginny sait se faire respecter, dit timidement Harry, alors que Hermione allait dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressorti avec des morceaux de coton et de l'alcool à 90 degrés. Harry ft une grimace.

-Tu es obligé de me soigné de manière moldue ?

- Tu sait bien qu'il n'y a que ça dans le restaurant, et je ne tient pas à te traîner jusque chez moi dans cet état.

Ginny avait en effet installer son restaurent dans un quartier moldu. Harry fit à nouveau une grimace, mais consenti à se laisser faire. Il s'assit sur le lit et Hermione approcha une chaise et s'installa en face de son ami.

- Merci de m'avoir sauver, dit Harry. J'ai bien cru que Ron allait me tuer.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle commença à nettoyer le visage de Harry, qui était couvert de sang. Ron lui avait cassé le nez ainsi que deux dents.

- Pourquoi Ron m'a attaqué comme ça ?

- Tait-toi, que je puisse te soigner convenablement, répondit-elle sèchement.

Harry lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle arrête de lui frotter le visage.

- Hermione, pourquoi Ron m'a-t-il attaqué ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu lui demandera, dit-elle en libérant son bras pour recommencer à le soigner.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en lui reprenant la main. tu es arrivé juste au même moment que lui, alors tu devrais savoir pourquoi il était là !

- Je te dit que non ! S'énerva-elle.

- Hermione !

La jeune brune soupira. Elle n'avait jamais penser lui dire qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, et encore moins dans une telle situation. Mais maintenant, elle avait fait une gaffe, et il faudra bien la réparer. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et dit, visiblement mal à l'aise :

- Hé bien, disons que tu es un peu plus que le parrain de Léa.

- Comment ça ? Que veut-tu dire ? Et que vient faire Léa là-dedans ?

- C'est ta fille.

Harry en était abasourdi. Léa. Sa fille ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu faire un enfant avec sa meilleure amie ? Qui était la femme de son meilleur ami, qui plus est ?

- Ma fille ?


	4. souvenir

Chapitre 4 : souvenirs

Harry en était abasourdi. Léa. Sa fille ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu faire un enfant avec sa meilleure amie ? Qui était la femme de son meilleur ami, qui plus est ?

- Ma fille ?

Il se souvint alors d'un soir, il y a de cela un peu plus de 18 ans.

_**Flash-back**_

C'était au bal de fin d'année, à Poudlard. C'était peu après la séparation de Harry et Ginny. Hermione avait convaincu Ron de l'emmener au bal, non sans peine. Harry et Ginny avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble, une dernière fois. La grande salle était magnifiquement décoré. Tout le monde faisait la fête comme jamais, pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire de la plupart, le départ de Poudlard des autres. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, jusqu'à ce que Harry voit Hermione se précipiter hors de la salle, le visage caché dans ses mains. Harry vit tout de suite quelle pleurait. Il se précipita hors de la salle pour retrouver Hermione. Il la vit qui grimpait quarte à quatre les escaliers.

- Hermione !

Il l'appela, se lança à sa poursuite, escaladant les escaliers, et la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre de préfète en chef.

- Hermione !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Quand elle lui fit face, il vit des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, et ses beaux yeux marrons étaient inondés par les pleurs. Son corps étaient secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle ne se débattit pas. Elle avait tant besoin de l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami. Ses sanglots cessèrent progressivement, jusqu'à s'estomper totalement. Ils se séparèrent. Hermione pleurait toujours un peu. Harry la raccompagna dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui glissa un « merci » presque inaudible. Harry sécha les dernières larmes qui scintillaient sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle était belle. Elle avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coiffée en une queue de cheval d'où sortait quelques mèches folles. Ou indomptables. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait mit une robe rouge simple qui lui allait à la perfection, avec une ouverture qui dévoilait une partie de sa jambe gauche. Dieu qu'elle était splendide. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Ce qu'il fit.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de son amie. Elle avait hésité une seconde, ce demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Et Ron ? Qu'en penserait-il, lui ? Il la plaquerait, ça ne faisait aucun doute, s'il lui laissait la vie sauve.

Mais qu'importe Ron. Qu'importe les convenances. Qu'importe tout le reste. Elle était avec lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle se laissa embrassé par son partenaire, avant de répondre en l'embrassant à son tour. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de le jeune préfète. Les habits glissèrent un à un sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour les séparer l'un de l'autre. Et leurs corps ne firent qu'un.

Ils passèrent une très belle nuit. Une nuit inoubliable. La plus belle de toutes. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, il fallait retourner à Londres. Pour la première fois, chacun s'installa dans un compartiment différent. Même chacun dans un wagon différent. Ron ne voulait voir personne car il s'était disputer avec Hermione durant le bal, Hermione avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là, et ne voulait être avec personne, de peur de laisser partir une phrase qui la trahirait, et Harry voulait pouvoir réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes. Il revit Hermione plusieurs semaines plus tard, et ils se mirent d'accord pour ne parler de ça à personne et de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Harry devait partir pour ses études pour devenir Auror. Il s'était juré d'oublier cette nuit. Cette nuit où il avait trahi son meilleur ami, où il avait profité de la fragilité d'Hermione.

_**Fin du flash-back**_


	5. Et après

Voici le dernier chapitre de cet fic. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que je n'ai pas été trop mauvais.

J'ai quelques autres idées en tête, je devrais les publier sous peu.

Laissez-moi quelques reviews, s'il vous plaît !

:)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Et après...<p>

Elle était là. Une jeune fille. Ou plutôt une jeune femme. Elle les attendait, assise sur un banc, dans le parc. Elle observait les gens autour d'elle.

Eux étaient un peux plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés. Ils redoutaient sa réaction. Comment prévoir la façon dont elle allait réagir ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Si elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, elle nous en voudra toute sa vie.

Il acquiesça. Ils marchèrent lentement dans sa direction. Elle se leva en les voyant arriver et les salua joyeusement. Ils la saluèrent avec un sourire forcé. Ils se mirent à marcher, la jeune femme se mit entre eux. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment. Puis soudain, Beaucoup d'émotions passèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. La joie, puis l'incompréhension, la surprise, la colère, puis à nouveau la joie. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras, puis son parrain, ou plutôt son père.

deux silhouettes les suivaient depuis un moment. ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux roux. Et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils observaient la scène de loin.

Puis la mère quitta les deux autres, revint sur ses pas, et alla à la rencontre des silhouettes. Elle leur sourit.

- Alors ?

- Elle a vraiment très bien réagit. Je pense qu'on peut être fier de notre éducation.

- Où vont-ils ?

- Ils doivent avoir des choses à se dire.

- Mais comment peux-tu être si sûr qu'elle soit sa fille et pas la mienne ?

- Parce qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble durant un passage à vide avec toi. ça ne pouvait être que lui.

- Alors elle sait, maintenant, pourquoi on divorce ?

- Et pourquoi je me remarie si vite.

Fin


End file.
